Expectations
by webbswoman
Summary: A trip with Rusty makes Danny realise just how little he knows about his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a two-shot that's been in the works for a while now, I actually finished it a while ago, but never got around to posting, so here it is. **

**There are a few, inexplicit, dark themes touched on in this story. But I don't think there's anything overly horrific. Also, this is a slash fic. **

**And finally, a huge thank you goes to the fantastic Rose (snowfilly) for beta-reading this for me. **

Danny knew something was wrong the minute that Rusty walked into the apartment. The usual smile was absent, replaced by a frown. Rusty's choice of outfit was surprisingly subtle and he was ignoring the chocolate bar in his hand. And, when Danny raised his eyebrows, Rusty just shook his head and sighed.

"What's the matter, Rus?" Danny closed the distance between them and briefly touched Rusty's shoulder.

"I've been invited home for Christmas."

"So?"

"So, that means I've got to go."

"And that's a problem because-"

"You'll understand when you meet them."

"And how-"

"You're coming with me, right?" Rusty looked expectantly at Danny.

"Well, my family -"

"Because I went with you last year, and I really need-"

"Rus, there's no way I can come, I'm sorry." Danny looked away from the pleading eyes.

"Please, Danny. For me."

"No."

* * *

The moment the plane touched down, Rusty began to pale. He appreciated Danny's valiant attempts to pretend that he hadn't noticed. The airport was full of families, laughing children, people collecting for charities, and even a Santa. Rusty waited patiently until the luggage arrived, and then proceeded to make the arrival process take as long as possible.

"Delaying won't make it any-"

"I know."

"What's so bad about your parents anyway?"

"You'll see."

"Stop-"

"Okay."

* * *

Danny watched as Rusty went from nervous to totally freaked out in a matter of seconds. The taxi had turned into a pretentious looking street, which made Danny tug at his tie self-consciously. He had grown up in a rich area, but it had nothing on Rusty's.

"You okay?"

"Not really." Rusty squeezed Danny's hand, grateful for its presence.

"Rus, they're your parents, they-"

"Oh, they are."

The taxi pulled up and Danny handed over the money before pushing Rusty out into the fresh air. The house looked even more impressive up close.

Danny rang the door bell and glanced over at Rusty; taking in the sweaty forehead, the shaking hands, and the lack of food.

"Rusty, I'm here."

"Yeah, that's-" The door swung open before Rusty could finish.

He surveyed the teenager standing in the doorway. The stranger was well dressed, holding some sort of book, and had a startled look on his face. Danny was pretty sure it mirrored his own.

"Robert. We didn't think you would come." The teenager's diction was perfect.

"I did call to tell Mom I was coming, and-"

"You brought someone." The tone was condescending and superior; Danny decided to take action.

"Hi, Danny Ocean. You are?"

"William, of course." The teenager stepped aside and Rusty reluctantly made his way inside, letting go of Danny's hand as he did so.

"Who's William?"

"My replacement." Rusty paused in front of a solid oak door.

"What?"

"My parents adopted him after I left home."

"Oh."

* * *

Rusty took a sip of the whiskey and sighed appreciatively; his parents had always chosen the best brands. Across the room, Danny was in a discussion with his father. Rusty frowned; they seemed to be getting on.

"Robert, there's a few boxes outside that I need carried in. I-"

"I'll go and bring them in. Danny?" There was no way he was going to leave Danny alone with them.

"Sure, I'll help."

"No," his Mom sounded shocked, "Robert, he's a guest." The familiar look of disappointment was in his mother's eyes, and Rusty scowled.

"That's okay, Mrs Ryan. I don't mind helping." Danny spoke in his best business voice and he managed to usher Rusty out of the room before the retort escaped his mouth.

"Rusty. Why do I get the feeling-"

"There was no use telling you everything about my past. Here, this one's light." Rusty handed Danny a box, then picked up another one off the floor.

"So, tell me now." Danny stood in the doorway, blocking Rusty's path.

"My Mom's very socially aware. My Dad thinks I should have been more like William. William is the complete opposite of me."

"Hmm. William seems a bit…"

"Yeah. He's more _socially aware_ than me."

"So how come they invited-"

"Maybe they're still hoping they can change me."

Danny heard the unspoken wish and rested his forehead against Rusty's, just for a second.

"Thanks. Let's get these boxes inside."

* * *

"Now, the guest rooms are made up, but there's more people arriving tomorrow. So, we can check you into a lovely little hotel just down the road." The last part of the sentence was directed at Danny.

"It's okay, me and Danny can share." There was no note of compromise in Rusty's voice and Danny was impressed.

"Danny and I," his Mom corrected, "and I'm not sure if that's the best solution. Your bed takes up most of the room, Robert."

"It's a double bed, Mom. Danny and I will manage."

"Well, if you're-"

"We're sure, Mrs Ryan." Danny smiled his best smile, grabbed his holdall, grabbed Rusty, and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Mmm," Danny pulled Rusty closer, "I've wanted to do this all day."

"Well, we'd better hope she doesn't-"

"I don't think she'll come in now, they went to bed ages ago." He began to rub Rusty's back, "Rus, you're too tense."

"Can't help it. They do this to me." The reply was punctuated with yawns.

"Sleep. Now."

"But-" Rusty looked at Danny, "Well. 'kay."

* * *

Danny didn't sleep. He couldn't; instead he lay awake, listening to Rusty's nightmares.

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second part. Thanks for the reviews for chapter one. **

Rusty sighed; Danny was sitting across the breakfast table, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Sorry."

"So, what's happening today?" Danny refused to acknowledge the apology.

Rusty glanced over at his Mom, unable to hold back a groan when she launched into a full programme of the day's events.

"We're going to visit some friends this morning. Then my sister is hosting lunch for the family. This afternoon we'll serve drinks here for a few select guests. Then you three boys can have an hour's free time and later we'll meet at a restaurant for our evening meal."

Danny stared, and then turned to Rusty for confirmation. Rusty nodded.

"Robert, pass your brother the sugar."

Rusty did so. "Danny, we'll go to some of my old haunts later."

"Good. We should ring-" Danny broke off, yawning.

"Yeah, but-" Rusty felt around in his pockets.

"Time difference." Danny held out a pack of Hershey Kisses, "That's your last packet."

"Hmmm." Rusty munched on the sweets, ignoring the disapproving look sent down the table from his father.

* * *

Danny watched as Rusty became more and more uncomfortable. He couldn't quite believe how easily Rusty's parents were undermining him. Rusty was sitting in between his Dad and his Aunt. Surrounded by family, he should have been relaxed.

"Rusty, can I have a word?"

"Rusty? His name's Robert." Rusty's father spoke disapprovingly.

Rusty turned to face him, "Actually, Dad, everyone calls me Rusty now." His fingers journeyed up to his mouth, where he rubbed the corners anxiously.

"While you're staying under my roof you'll be called Robert, the name we gave you. Not some childish nickname."

Danny opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the look on Rusty's face.

Later, when they were finally alone, Rusty turned to Danny. "Look, I know it'll be weird, but if you have to call me by name around them, call me-"

"Robert, I know." Danny looked around the restaurant's restroom, then grasped Rusty's hand, ignoring the looks from the men surrounding them. "We don't have to stay, Rus. I'll say I'm ill or-"

"No. I have to do this." Rusty leaned against the sink, letting go of Danny's hand as he did so. "Someone might see."

* * *

For Danny, Christmas dinner had always meant laughter, talking, and making memories. He thought back to last Christmas, when Rusty had disappeared on Christmas Day and returned long past midnight, and he realised why. The Ryan family and guests were sitting in silence, the decorations were minimal and the only person who seemed to be enjoying himself was William.

Next to him, Rusty was quietly eating his Christmas pudding, his eyes fixed on his plate. Danny cleared his throat.

"This is delicious, Mrs Ryan." He tried to ignore the amused vibes radiating from Rusty.

"Thank you, Daniel." Silence fell again.

Rusty reached for a second helping of dessert, and then abruptly snatched his hand back upon catching sight of his mother's face. Danny's hand tightened slightly around the fork in his hand.

* * *

"We can go home tomorrow." Rusty rested his head on Danny's bare chest. "Back to normal."

"Good. You've been suppressed all week."

"That's one way of putting it. So-"

"Stop apologising, I'm glad I came, couldn't have-" Danny took hold of Rusty's hand.

"Yeah."

"Are you ready to tell-"

"When we get home."

* * *

Outside, people were racing to get inside out of the rain. Inside, Rusty was staring out of the window wistfully.

"It's always nice to meet one of Robert's friends." Mrs Ryan turned to Danny, looking as though she meant exactly the opposite.

"Thank you, Mrs Ryan. Rus, Robert's a great guy, you should be proud of him."

"Yes, well as I said, it's nice to meet his friend."

"Oh, I think Danny's more than Robert's friend, Mom." William walked into the room, looking pointedly at Rusty, a smug grin on his face.

"What do you mean by that, Will?" Rusty's father spoke up, his voice gruff, his eyes fixed on his blond son.

"They were holding hands," William grimaced, "I've seen them a few times."

Danny glanced at Rusty, saw the look on his face, and inwardly groaned.

* * *

"Tell me." Danny demanded. The door closed behind Rusty.

"You don't mess around." Rusty threw his holdall down and began to rifle through the pile of post on the table.

"Don't-"

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Rusty was stalling; they both knew it.

"Your eye, it's-" Danny studied the purple bruise, "it's not the first time your Dad's hit you, is it?"

Rusty nodded. "It used to be quite a regular thing."

"And your Mom, she was always so-"

"Uncaring, appearance based, prejudiced. Yeah."

Danny couldn't really think of an answer to that.

* * *

Danny stood in the doorway to their room, watching the figure on the bed. Rusty was fidgeting, the covers had been kicked off long ago, and Danny recognised the sounds of a nightmare. Rusty's face screwed up in pain, and Danny couldn't wait any longer. He hurried to Rusty's side, and rested his hand on his partner's forehead.

"Hmmph." Rusty sat up abruptly, and saw Danny. "Love you." His eyes were closed again before his head touched the pillow.

"Love you too, Rus." Danny smiled, and then frowned as he remembered the look on William's face. The look that had said _I've got one over on you. _The image of Rusty, standing on the pavement, looking pleadingly at his mother, wouldn't go away, and he scowled as he remembered the way Mrs Ryan had slammed the door in her son's face.

Danny looked down at Rusty's face, peaceful at last. Next Christmas would be better, he would make sure of it.

**And that's it. **


End file.
